


Cold Snap

by auronlu



Category: FFX
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, F/F, PWP, inappropriate uses of black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble (two drabbles of 100 words each) for prompt "Ice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Tidus? Lalalala, I can't heeear you. And Rikku's off...customizing somebody's weapon. Yeah. ([Original Post](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_yuri_drabble/65072.html))

  
"Shiva," Lulu said. "You've had time to grow acquainted?"

Yuna blushed, burying her face in her arms. "Y-yes."

"Surprising, isn't she?" Cool hands massaged Yuna's back. "Almost human."

"Did Lady Ginnem ever...summon her?"

"Oh, yes." The purr in Lulu's voice made Yuna shiver.

"_Oh_." A shy question hung in the silence.

"Yuna." Lulu stroked her hip. "Does Shiva...trouble you?"

"No! Not really. Except..." She turned on her side, meeting the mage's dusky gaze with guilt. "I'm sorry, Lulu."

"Don't be." Lulu spread a delicate fan of rime across her belly. "How do you think I learned this?"

  


* * *

Two pairs of hands trailed cool rivulets over Yuna's curves. She could not tell which touches were mortal, which immortal. Shivering, her skin burned.

There— nails painting lines of frost that webbed her toes and melted away—  
There— a chilly tongue tracing her ear, conjuring a puff of snow—  
There— an egg of ice slipped inside, turned by deft fingers sliding in, out—

There— heart-sister and aeon licking her breasts, joining in a sensuous kiss above her heart—

Trembling, arching, suspended in that frozen moment, Yuna fell crashing into their arms like a calving iceberg plunging into the sea.


End file.
